Magnetic Personality
by SamCrow
Summary: Everyone has darkness. It's insidious, impartial, deep inside our chromosomes. Like a vine, it grows, wrapping dark roots on the mind as it feeds on dark feelings of the heart. What if Naruto embraces the darkness within?
1. The Beauty Of Falling

**Quick note: I'm updating all 3 first chapters**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto**

**Newborn**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked on at the corpses of the Fourth Hokage and his wife as they were being buried in the village graveyard. In his arms was one Naruto Uzumaki, wailing unknowingly for the deaths of his parents. There have been many outrageous claims of wanting the 'demon' dead because the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside the newborn. However a law was set up to make it illegal to discuss the Jinchuuriki in question. Yet he knew that he was going to be hated and it pained him that he would be unable to do much because of the damned civilian council. Yet little did he know that he was holding a legend in the making.

**Year 1**

The child had and ANBU guarding him day and night, always ones that could be trusted of course. Usually the one codenamed Dog, also known as Kakashi Hatake. Since the ANBU had to stay hidden, Sarutobi put two regular shinobi in charge of Naruto, as to discourage attacks. Two chunnin level kunoichi, Yuugao Uzuki and the former apprentice of the Snake Sannin, Anko Mitarashi

"He looks so peaceful in his sleep Hokage-Sama" stated said woman.

"I know Anko, but outside these walls it's just hatred."

Unknown to both, a kunai placed on a table on the far side of the room started to shake.

**Year 2**

Strange things followed the orphan known as Naruto Uzumaki. Placed under 24 hour supervision did not stop the glares or spits upon him, but he always found a way to ignore them. In fact it was because of his 'nee-chan' that he refused to back down. Said nee-chan was in the middle of treating the child to ramen for the first time. And from that day forth Anko Mitarashi knew to never let herself treat a bottomless pit called Naruto with as much as he could eat if she wanted to have any money.

The innocence and pure 'kawaii' factor as herself and her friend Kurenai put it at were worth it. But still no-one noticed the signs of the stove creaking as they left.

**Year 3**

Kakashi Hatake loved to look after the legacy of his sensei. He was bright, lovable and innocent, and to someone who suffered so much as Kakashi, a reminder of the one who he looked up to most in the world was great for him, as he wanted to remember this Naruto as his otouto forever. He did not notice eyes looking on the child with malice.

**Year 4**

"I want to be a super cool ninja like you old man!" were the cries of the small child at Sarutobi's feet. "I wanna prove to all those bad people who hurt me that I am a good person. And I am going to protect the whole village!"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a proud, yet sad smile, not noticing certain items start shaking on the table behind him.

**Year 5**

The year a broken and beaten Naruto was found nearly every day.

The year the pure innocence started to die.

**Year 6**

A bloodied and clotheless Naruto lay down in the alleyway. Cuts and bruises all over. Crucified to the wall, throat slit and violently raped. Yet still alive.

That was the time Naruto began to fear.

That was the time Naruto began to hate.

**Year 7**

Naruto looked at the man with the sword above him. And instinct told him to raise his hand. And when done, the sword flew away from him. As did every other weapon around. And in his fear induced state, before the contingent of friendly ANBU could reach them, he directed all of them in into his assailants, killing them.

This was the time he met the fox. This was the time the fox itself told him of his heritage.

**Year 8**

Naruto lay in the hospital bed. Everyone who cared for him surrounded him. Hospitalized by shinobi and villagers on his birthday. Once again.

"All of you here." Everyone looked at the small child. "I hate you all. And when I'm older, when I'm stronger, I will get my revenge on these people. I will kill everyone who stands in my way. I care not for any of you. You who denied me knowledge, true care. You who refused to tell me of my parents while I now know who they are. You who refused to tell me of the fox sealed in me. I hate you all. And if you ever stand in my way, I will make you all suffer as much as I have."

This was the day that Naruto Uzumaki no longer existed.

This was the day that Naruto Uzumaki's innocence died.

This was the day that he felt nothing but hate.

**Year 9**

Anyone who ever tried to get close to him was rejected. It started with the old man. He gave Naruto his parents' scrolls and told him of his possible Kekkai Genkai, of which Naruto already knew.

Then was his ANBU and regular guards, who he spat upon and told them to leave him alone. Disgracing them by telling them they were worthless and did not deserve to be ninja if they could not guard someone effectively. Yuugao lost a friend that day and never really recovered. And Kakashi wallowed in self-pity even more.

The Academy students did not take to the Uchiha. He was their object. His stoic personality and innate genius as a no name person who carried a gourd of iron on his back. His danger appeal as being the monster under the beds drove the girls over the edge. Truthfully they disgusted him. Weakness was not an option. He would never open up to anyone again. The stink of betrayal had never been removed from him.

Anko took it the hardest. She had lost her little brother. And he hated her. She hated herself. She had always tried to adopt him but was always turned down. She saw him one day walking down the street as she was eating Dango. She called out to him but he just looked at her with hate. That night she cried herself to sleep. That night Naruto killed over 20 villagers who had ambushed him outside his house.

**Year 10**

He had spared a life.

When Naruto saw the dead bodies as he passed through the Uchiha District, he went crazy. The few Uchiha that had yet to be slain by Itachi had been crushed. Until he found the other killer. He attacked Itachi, but the older boy was able to evade the metallic sand.

It was then the little boy burst in. Itachi grabbed the kid, did something that Naruto didn't understand, nor cared, and left. Naruto himself looked at the boy and left.

**Year 11**

Eventually the attacks died down. Few villagers dared to harm Naruto. That was too bad.

He had not liked that development. But he soon found another way to channel his hate to the people. Attacks were no longer the only reason for killing. Over charging him, selling rotten food or goods, denying him entry to any establishments, speaking ill of him(if he heard) were a sure way to die. He would crush all the hate from Konoha.

The Hokage had tried to intervene. The answer he got filled him with dread

"I will stop at nothing to gain my revenge. Even if I have to kill everyone I've ever known. I will succeed. I am a self-fulfilling prophecy Hokage-sama. This village has called me demon. Now, because of all of your actions, I will become one for them. And I will make them feel pain. All will know pain."

**Year 12**

"Congratulations on all of you passing your tests, I know that you will go on to do great things. Now…(skip to important teams)…Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Thank you class and good luck."

After this were the discussions and complaints from the fan girls who wanted to be with their precious 'Sasuke-kun' and 'Naruto-kun'. At least they did until an attractive woman came into the room. "Team 8 follow me to the Dango shop."

At the dango shop itself sat the woman and her new team.

"Right, I think it's best to start with what we know about ourselves and tell each other, like name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and maybe skills. I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I like romance novels and drinks and my friends. I hate people who degrade women and degrade genjutsu. My hobbies are reading and studying new genjutsu. My dream is to make you 3 amazing shinobi in the future. I am a Genjutsu master. Now, Hinata, go." She said with a small smile on her face.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like to train and" at this she looked at Naruto and blushed. "I dislike the split in my family. My hobbies are pressing flowers and again train. My dream in life is to be respected by my father and by…someone I truly care about." Again she looked at Naruto with a blush. "I am well versed with the Byakugan and Jyuuken fighting style."

"Right, Kiba, up next"

"Yo, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I like training in my family jutsu and Akamaru. I hate people who are stuck up like blondie here. My dream is to be an awesome clan head someday. I'm good at my clan fighting style."

"Very good Kiba. Now Naruto?" Kurenai did not hate the boy, in fact she pitied him for the hand that life dealt him. After reading his file she was surprised he didn't just go on a killing spree. She did however, dislike his attitude towards her friend Anko. As after seeing her start on the road towards alcoholism as well as her sadism, she couldn't take it. What she would hear from the young blond however, chilled her to the very bone.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I have no real likes to speak of. My hatred runs deep, and it is aimed towards every single person in this village. I have no hobbies to speak of, other than train, I suppose. My dream in life? I will make everyone suffer the same pain that I have felt. I will not rest until my thirst has been quenched. As for my talents and skills? I have affinities towards both lightning and earth. I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyūbi. I have a kekkei genkai. I can manipulate my affinities together to create Magnet Release, of which my gourd carries my Iron Sand within. And with it, I will crush all in my path."

This was the day that everyone had something to fear.


	2. Dark Days

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Naruto**

Naruto was standing with his arms crossed, as he waited his sensei and the Sandaime to choose a mission to his team. There was supposed to be some kind of test to figure if his team was cut to be ninja or not, but Kurenai knew there was no pointing testing Naruto or two clans heirs.

For some unfathomable reason, his sensei, Kurenai, didn't want the team to get a C-rank straight out, while Sarutobi tried to explain the 'some people' might not have the patience to deal with D-ranks, but apparently forgot that 'some people' also didn't have patience to listen the two arguing. Naruto would have been in a really bad mood, if he hadn't dealt with Mizuki the other night. Apparently the chunnin was a traitor, not that Naruto knew that at the time.

"It's a really simple C-rank, Kurenai… but if you think your team is not ready, I'll send only Naruto" Kurenai knew the old Kage had won the moment he said that. She couldn't simply agree with that, or the other two members of the team would feel like she didn't have faith in them.

She sighed and nodded. As she read the mission scroll, she had to agree it didn't sound so bad. They just had to find a lost pet. It was only considered a C-rank because it was outside Konoha.

Team 8 walked into Konoha after finishing a C-rank, the tenth in two weeks. They were hired to protect some merchants, who had been attacked by bandits. Hinata, Kiba and Kurenai had not been prepared for at happened when the would-be robbers revealed themselves

_-Flashback_

Six thugs, branding their weapons like untrained monkeys, jumped from the bushes

"All right you guys, give us your money and we won't hurt ya" The bigger and dumber looking one said

Naruto walked to in front of the merchant, staring at the bandits.

"HAHAHAA look at that boys! Kid thinks he can deal with us" Another bandit laughed, the others joining him. Naruto simply raise his hand and made a 'come' motion using two fingers

The bandits stopped laugh when their weapons were suddenly taken from their hands, and were now floating in front of them. A simple twitch of Naruto's fingers and the weapons were lunched at them, impaling legs or arms.

Black sand crawled out of Naruto's gourd, flowing like water through the ground as it surrounded the bandits. Iron spiked rose from the sand, before extending and impaling the bandits through various angles. They screamed and half of them died in the instant. Those who survived were soon engulfed by the metallic sand, before being crushed to death

_-Flashback end_

Kurenai dismissed her team as soon as they set foot inside the village wall, before going to the Hokage Tower to report to the Sandaime. As she entered, Kakashi and his team walked out, the genin looking none too pleased.

"Hello Kurenai, I trust your mission went well?" The old village leader said with a smile as the woman entered

Kurenai sighed and told the Hokage about the recently finished mission. When she finished telling Sarutobi about the brutal way Naruto had dealt with bandits, the Hokage sighed and leaned back in deep thought, dismissing her with a wave

-With Kiba and Hinata

After Kurenai dismissed team 8, Naruto promptly left, leaving Kiba and Hinata alone in the gate

"Hey, Hinata, can I ask you something?" Kiba said, before Hinata could go

"S-sure Kiba, what is it?" She asked

"How come you have a crush on Naruto? I mean, you saw what he did. He's psycho" Kiba asked her, shuddering what the thought of how Naruto handle the bandits

"I… I used to think that he was just lonely, and he acted like that because everyone thinks badly of him…" She left out the part that she could relate with that. Kiba didn't need to know "But now… I'm kind of scared of him…"

"You can say that again" Kiba muttered "I gotta go, bye Hinata" With a wave, Kiba turned around and left"

_-A week later_

The Sandaime Hokage had just finished reading a report on suspicious activities on the east border of the fire country when his secretary entered his office

"Hokage-sama there is a… dog, saying that he needs to speak with you" She said hesitantly

The aged Kage raised an eyebrow "Send him in"

Team 8 walked to the Hokage Tower, wondering what kind of mission was so important it needed their immediate attention. They walked in to see the Hokage in his usual place, with a pug sitting on his table

"Hello Team 8" The aged kage greeted

"Hokage-sama, how can we help?" Kurenai asked

"Kakashi and his team were in a mission, but have met problems. The demon brothers were hired to kill the client"

"But Hokage-sama, this is a B, or even A-ranked mission" Kurenai said "Why call my team?" The Hokage sent a look at Naruto, and Kurenai quickly understood what he meant. Lately, Naruto had been unable to kill anyone, and he was getting restless. Sending him on a mission with high chances of encountering enemies would calm him down a little.

"Kakashi is waiting where his team was attacked. It should be around two, three hours from Konoha, ninja pace, that is" Sarutobi said

It was almost night when Team 8 found Kakashi, as the Hokage said, waiting at the place they were attacked by the demon brothers. They had set up a camp, the genins and Tazuna sitting around a small fire, while Kakashi was standing guard. The silver haired jonin seemed to relax

"You know, I'm not very surprised that Hokage-sama sent your team" Said one-eyed nin said as he walked to Kurenai

_-The next day_

Both teams and Tazuna were walking in an old path to Wave. They had crossed to the island earlier, using the morning fog to hide themselves, and the ninja even manage to catch a glimpse of the massive bridge that their client was building.

There was a rustling in some bushes, and immediately everyone was on guard. The jonins looked at each other, but before they could say a word, a wave of dark sand washed of the bushes, before dozens of spikes rose up. In one one them, impaled by the metallic tendrils, was a white rabbit

"Tch, what a waste of time" Naruto said as the sand crawled back to his gourd

_'Wait...we're on summer, but the rabbit's fur was white, meaning it was kept indoors'_

"Get down!" Kakashi and Kurenai shouted at the same time and everyone ducked. A split second later, a giant sword came flying at their direction. To the surprise of no only the Konoha nin, but two unseen others, the sword stopped in mid-air, before floating at Naruto's hand

A man wearing purple-ish pants with no shirt dropped from the trees "Hey brat, that's my sword you got there!"

Naruto said nothing, but suddenly the kubikiribōchō shot out of his hand. Zabuza jumped out of the way, making the sword impale itself halfway into a tree

"Zabuza Momochi, A-rank missing nin from Kiri" Kakashi said as he stepped in front of the group

"Kakashi Hatake, the copy nin" Zabuza said as he grabbed the sword's handle and pulled it out the tree, resting the blade on his shoulder "But I'm more interested in this brat of yours...whats your name kid?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered

"Naruto, stand back, he is too much for you to handle" Kakashi told the blond genin

Naruto scoffed "If I can't beat him, you're welcome to finish it" Kakashi was about to argue, but he felt the kunai on his pouch moving. He looked at Zabuza, then back at Naruto, before closing his visible eye and nodding.

As Naruto's Iron sand started to crawl out his gourd, Zabuza called the Kirigakure no Jutsu, covering the whole area in mist. Naruto looked around, trying to find Zabuza. He glanced back at Tazuna. He was surrounded by other Konoha nin, so there was no need to worry about Zabuza attacking him. Not that Naruto cared about the old drunk or the mission, but he didn't want Zabuza to die from trying to attack the old man.

"Eight Points….Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kindneys, Heart." Zabuza's voice echoed through the mist "Which one I should go for?" He asked, flaring his killer intended around the area.

Since he could not find Zabuza, Naruto closed his eyes and put his hands on a handsign. A second later Zabuza appeared beside him, sword ready to take his head. A split second, and Naruto's sand shot up, swirling around him, protecting Naruto from the attack and any other strikes Zabuza might try. Zabuza jumped back when a thin tendril of sand shot out from the ground, but it kept going until it impaled his stomach.

To Naruto's surprise, the swordsman turned into water. Naruto lost his focus for a moment, and that was what Zabuza needed to strike again, this time from the other side. The blade went through the weakened iron sand, but before he could reach Naruto, Zabuza felt like his hand had been sanded. He dropped the sword, retracting his hand on impulse.

When the kiri nin looked at his hand, he was surprised to see grains of dark sand lodged on the scratches on his palm.

"Surprised?" Naruto asked as he picked the kubikiribōchō from the ground "When I took your sword the first time I put some sand on it" He showed Zabuza his wrist from the hand that held the blade, and the Kiri nuke-nin saw the same dark grey grains crawling out of his sleeve and wrapping around the handle "And when the time was right, I simply commanded them to spin around the handle"

_'The kid's smart'_ Zabuza thought

"And now that you're without your main weapon" Naruto said with a blood thirsty smirk "Time to die" Naruto's own KI flared, before drilling tendrils of iron sand shot at Zabuza. He jumped back, but the dark sand followed him, striking like snakes

The sand stopped and seemed to fall lifelessly on the ground. Zabuza eyed Naruto carefully, watching for any indication that he might do something. It was then he noticed that he was inside a circle of iron sand. Zabuza's eyes widened and he jumped as high as he could when dozens of iron spiked shot inward, ready to pierce him from all directions.

Just when Zabuza thought he was safe, the sand fell once again, but quickly reformed into a bed of spikes, directly under him. He cursed and managed a quick kawarimi. He stared at Naruto, wondering what kind of twisted mind the kid had.

"Damn kid, you're worse than I was at your age"

Naruto threw the kubikiribōchō at Zabuza, using the magnet release to increase its speed. The Kiri nin dodge the incoming blade and grabbed the handle, preparing himself for when Naruto decided to make the sand on the handle spin again. He was surprised when a layer of sand peeled itself from the side of his sword, wrapping itself on his hand. A sickening crunch sound was heard when Zabuza's hand was crushed.

Naruto slowly walked to Zabuza, calling his sand back to his side. He was about to command his sand to crush the Kiri nin when two senbon hit his neck.

The Konoha nin turned to see a Kiri hunter nin on a tree branch "Sorry to steal your kill, but I've been trying to get him for some time now" The Hunter nin walked to Zabuza and grabbed him, shunshin'ing away before a wave of dark sand hit the tree


	3. Prince of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_The Hunter nin walked to Zabuza and grabbed him, shunshin'ing away before a wave of dark sand hit the tree_

"Kurenai, exactly what are you teaching those kids?" Kakashi asked, not really believing that a rookie genin had just dealt with an A-ranked jonin without a scratch.

"I didn't teach Naruto anything, he's been that strong since the academy" Kurenai told him, looking at Naruto who had commanded his sand back to his gourd and was now walking back to them

Sakura and Shino were speechless, staring at Naruto in disbelieve. They had no idea a fellow genin could be that strong. Sasuke, who had caught a glimpse of Naruto fighting Itachi during the massacre, felt even more inferior to the blonde. He vowed that he would find a way to defeat Naruto, and then, Itachi.

Kiba and Hinata, who had seen Naruto's abilities before, were a tad less surprised that their teammate had fought and won against a jonin. Kiba also felt even more scared of him, and Hinata felt her crush on the blonde fading way even more, those feelings being replaced by a sense of jealousy.

"Let's move on" Kakashi said, turning to Tazuna "Your house is close by?" Tazuna nodded and the teams started to walk to the bridge builder's house.

Half an hour later, they arrived at a two store house. Tazuna entered while announcing "Tsunami, I'm home!"

A raven haired woman came from the kitchen "Father, I'm so glad you're okay!" She said hugging the old man "Uh, father, who are they?" She asked, seeing the two Konoha teams

"They are the Konoha ninja that I hired to protect me!" He told her "Say, where my grandson?"

Dinner was a quiet affair. Sasuke, Shino and Naruto had always preferred to be quiet, Hinata was too shy to speak, Kakashi was happy with simply reading his book and Kurenai seemed to be thinking hard about something. Having no one to talk to, Kiba and Sakura stayed in silence as well.

When everyone had finished eating, Kakashi put his book down "Naruto, wait" He called, as the blonde was about to leave "We need to talk about something" The silver haired nin said

Naruto crossed his arms and stared at Kakashi with a blank expression. It was his way of saying he was listening

"I think Zabuza might still be alive" The genin were wide eyed with both surprise and slight fear, the exception being Naruto, who just got a maniacal smirk

"The hunter-nin used senbon to dispatch him, but it's hard to kill using it" Kakashi began "They're used mainly for paralyzing or poisoning"

"Yes, that and the hunter-nin took Zabuza's body way, but the protocol for missing-nin is to cut off their heads and burn the bodies where they fell" Kurenai added. She had had her suspicions on the strange hunter-nin, and it was confirmed since Kakashi suspect it as well.

"So Zabuza is alive. Good…now I can crush him myself" Naruto said, his eyes shining with madness, before leaving the room to do whatever it was that he did on his spare time.

And so the days passed, the genin training while one of the jonin would go with Tazuna to the bridge. Team 7 trained tree climbing, while Team 8 trained water walking. Kurenai had already taught her team tree climbing since they had started with C ranks right out the bat

There was only a little incident, in which Inari had shouted at the Konoha genin, but Naruto quickly silenced Tazuna's grandson by threatening him with 'pain worse than anything his mind could ever hope to dream of' as the blonde liked to eat in peace

Roughly two weeks after arriving, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata made their way to the bridge. When the genin had finished their training, it was decided that they would accompany the jonin to the bridge. The day before, Kurenai with the other three had gone to the bridge.

As they walked closer, they realized that the bridge was covered with mist, thicker than the usual. When they arrived, the sight of injured and dying workers greeted them. Kakashi, Tazuna, Sasuke and Hinata all had the same horrified expression when one of the workers said that Zabuza had done that to them. Naruto however just had a psychotic grin on his face

"There you are, copy-cat" Zabuza's voice came from the mist "And you brought some of your brats too" He laughed "Good, they can play with Haku'"

Two figures appeared walking from the mist. They recognized them as Zabuza and the Hunter-nin. Before they could walker much closer, however, a wave of metallic sand came from the sides of the bridge and smashed against them. Instead of blood, there were only puddles of water left

"Naruto, how'd you do that?" Kakashi asked in a low tone

"This bridge is filled with nails, screws and other metal instruments. I simply crushed them into sand" He replied in a monotone, while the iron sand crawled back to him

"Well, the brat still has some tricks up his sleeve" Zabuza said, the real kiri nin two appearing from the mist

"Leave Naruto alone, Zabuza. Your fight is with me now" Kakashi said, stepping in front of Naruto. He felt some sand crawling up his leg, but did not acknowledge it

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. Zabuza was his kill! He had no right to step between their unfinished fight!

"Hinata, you guard Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke, fight the Hunter-nin" Kakashi ordered. Before Naruto could complain, he added "Hey, Naruto, he did make a fool out of you last time"

That did it. Naruto forgot about Zabuza and turned his sights to the masked ninja. He wouldn't let him live after mocking him. He would never let anyone else mock him.

"Very well, Kakashi. But if you're not done when I kill him, Zabuza is mine as well" It wasn't a request, and Kakashi knew it. He did not bother answering, knowing that if he did not finish Zabuza, he would welcome any help

Kakashi ran at Zabuza, and both disappeared on the mist. Sasuke did the same, charging at Haku with a kunai in hand. Both attacked and blocked with their own weapons, before they got into a stalemate, each holding the other's arms

They exchanged some words that Naruto didn't bother paying attention to, and the masked nin began to make one handed seals. Before he could finish, however, a tendril of gray sand shot up, forcing him to jump away

"I had forgotten about you" Haku noted as Naruto approached, the black sand swirling around him.

Naruto said nothing as sand tendrils lunged at Haku, making him dodge while keeping an eye at Sasuke, who was also attacking, albeit less than before. He seemed wary of the sand, and Haku could see that Naruto wasn't even bothering to plan his attacks without risking Sasuke.

Haku managed to jump to a safe distance, and performed his Thousand Flying Water Needles Jutsu, sending the water needles at the two genin. Sasuke blocked and dodged, while Naruto simply raised a wall of sand to protect himself

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to hit Naruto using the usual approach, Haku made an unfamiliar handseal.

"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystal" From the water around, he created twenty one mirrors of ice, surrounding the two genin.

The reflections in the mirror all shot senbon at the two trapped genin. Once again, Sasuke dodged and blocked the best he could. Naruto however, simply used his magnetic release to stop the needles from reaching him, making them fall on the ground harmlessly

Haku raised an eyebrow at him "Why do you not protect your teammate? Isn't him an important person to you?"

"No" Was Naruto's monotone reply. Haku's eyebrow rose a little more, before he sent another wave of senbon at them

This time all the senbon stopped, floating around Naruto, before he sent them back at the mirrors. The needles however, only bounced harmlessly on the ice mirrors

'_Hn. He is protected on those mirrors, and even his own senbon can't hurt him…'_ Naruto thought, seeing his attack fail _'I need a new plan'_ His mouth formed a cold smirk as a plan formed on his mind

Another wave of senbon hit them, but instead of floating harmlessly or being blocked, the needles started to crumble, creating metal dust on the ground, which started to gather below Naruto. The same happened with one more wave of senbon, before Haku stopped and simply stood inside the mirrors, trying to find out what Naruto was planning

All the iron sand on the bridge gathered around Naruto, enveloping him in a cocoon of iron. Then, massive drilling spikes of sand shot out, each angled to stab one mirror. Sasuke, using his unknowingly acquired sharingan, managed to leap out of the way, diving to the ground. The iron drills impacted against the mirrors with enough strength to crack them, but they were quickly reformed. However, instead of falling to the ground, the iron spikes continued drilling the mirrors

Part of the cocoon parted, and Naruto walked out, his arms crossed as he inspected his work

"Hn. I had expected those mirrors to break, but it seems I underestimated you. Either way, I'm done here." Naruto stated in a bored tone, before walking out the ice dome by the spaces between the mirrors. The drills had stopped moving and crawled around the mirrors, blocking Haku from sight

Naruto walked to where he heard Zabuza and Kakashi fighting, the dark sand flowing beside him

He saw Zabuza was being held down by a pack of dogs, and Kakashi seemed ready to prepare a Jutsu. Upon seeing Naruto, however, the jonin stopped in the middle of a handseal

"Did you finish it, Naruto?" He asked seriously

"Yes, he hunter nin has been neutralized." Naruto turned to Zabuza "Now, let's kill you"

A tendril of iron sand shot at Zabuza, ready to pierce his heart when the sand froze, followed by the sound of metal piercing flesh. In front of an ice mirror, Haku stood with a sand tendril at his torso, his face serene

"I knew it would be good to keep him around" Zabuza said, before freeing himself from the nin dogs. Before he could move to attack, a wave of dark sand crashed on his legs. Then, it solidified, trapping Zabuza

"With him around or not" Naruto began as iron sand began to crawl all over Zabuza, enveloping him a cocoon of sand "You must realize, you are doomed" he said, before the sand around Zabuza was pushed together, crushing the former mist nin into a bloody mess

What happened next surprised Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna and Sakura, but most of all, Naruto himself

There was someone clapping on the bridge.

Naruto blinked a few times, trying to comprehend if there was really someone clapping for his kill.

"So he was just a baby demon after all, if a kid like you could kill him" An arrogant voice echoed through the dissipating mist. A short, pudgy figure walked from the end of the bridge "I was hoping to kill him and that stupid boy myself, but I'll just have to settle with just you lot"

"You are Gato" Naruto stated, crossing his arms while he turned to face the short man

"Why yes, I am, boy… I'd ask your name, but I don't bother with the dead" Gato laughed, as a small army of thugs walked behind him

"You were planning on betraying Zabuza?" Kakashi asked, connecting the unexpected appearance of Gato, his words and the large number of henchmen he brought with himself

"Of course! That idiot was way too expensive" Gato stated with contempt "Now, go get 'em boys" Gato ordered the thugs behind him

Gato's henchmen ran at the ninja, but suddenly, the ones in the front were all bisected by a flying grey blur, making those who were behind them stop their charge. Their eyes widened as they realized that the flying blur was actually Zabuza's zanbatou, floating in the air as if wielded by an invisible opponent

"He was really a demon! Even dead he comes back to kill us all!" One of the most superstitious shouted, making a wave of fear spread through the group. None of them wanted to fight the soul of the dead.

"Don't be stupid, it's just –arhg!" Before Gato could finish whatever he was saying, the zanbatou stabbed itself on his head, cleaving it in two

"What! The sword just killed the boss!" Another bandit said "Now we got no pay!"

"I know! Let's raid the town!" Many 'yeah's and 'uhul's of agreement were heard through the group.

They turned around and once again began to run through the bridge, this time with a different purpose than killing the ninja. In their blind charger, no one noticed a wide line of dark dust in the bridge before them

As soon as the thugs walked into the line, the iron sand sprung up, transforming into long spikes, impaling the thugs from below, leaving none alive. Sakura went over the bridge and vomited, Tazuna would've done the same, if he wasn't rooted to the spot in fear. Sasuke had a terrified look in his wide eyes as he watched the brutal carnage, which reminded him of his clan's massacre

"Hn. What a waste of my time…" Naruto muttered, before turning around to leave, paying no heed to Kakashi, who were staring at him in surprise

Three days later, the two Konoha teams left Wave Country, being the first to cross the newly dubbed Great Naruto Bridge. Despite the fact that the blonde seemed to detest the idea, Tazuna thought it would be fitting, since the iron sand wielding genin was the one who arguably did the most work, even if for his own, sociopathic reasons


	4. Carrion

**Disclaimer: I still don't own nothing here.**

**Hey, hey! Just a little notice. There will be a change in Naruto. He will still be a "Dark!Naruto", but I'm changing his fighting style to something else. **

Team 8 was waiting for Kurenai in Training Ground 14. Their sensei had given them instructions to meet there at noon, but she had yet to appear.

Kiba, with Akamaru on his head, and Hinata were sitting under the shades of trees, talking amongst themselves, while glancing at their third teammate every once in a while. They tried to guess what was it that he was trying to accomplish, but so far neither of them had come up with a good guess

Said blond was in the middle of the training field, heedless of the glaring sun that shone in the sky. Under him, there was a blanket of iron sand, in which he was sitting, seemly meditating. Around him, glinting with the sun, many grains of iron were floating.

"Hey, Hinata" Kiba called "I just thought something. It's freaking hot right now, right? I mean, the grass is hot under this sun. And yet, Naruto's sitting on _iron sand_" He said

Hinata blinked, coming to realize the same thing Kiba had. Naruto's Iron Sand got incredibly hot under the sun, going as far as to give second degree burns if it was hot enough

"S-strange, isn't it?" She wondered timidly

"Un hu. How come he just sitting there like it's nothing?" Hinata shrugged, and continue to glance curiously at the blond.

Meanwhile, uncaring for his teammates, Naruto was meditating, his face impassive despite the major concentration and effort he was putting on the technique he was trying out. Despite all his focus, it seemed to be out of his grasp. Frowning, he pushed more chakra, trying to get it to work

Both Kiba and Hinata feel a sudden chakra spike, before Naruto's sand exploded throughout the field. The two brought their arms in front of their faces, intending to shield their faces from the sharp grains of sand that would no doubt graze them.

Not feeling anything, Kiba lowered his arms to see many little lights shining through the air. He blinked, realizing that Naruto had stopped the sand mid-air. A second later, Hinata did the same as Kiba.

Naruto was now standing, a deep frown in his face. Unconsciously recalling the sand back to him, he tried to figure why he couldn't do it. _'Dammit! I thought I need more chakra but that wasn't the case. I need control. I'll ask Kurenai once she gets here'_ He thought

"Hey Naruto, everything all right there? Need some help with something?" Kiba asked, taking a few steps towards his teammate. Despite being deeply afraid of the blond, both Kiba and Hinata tried to interact with him, in an attempt to create some semblance of bond.

So far they had been unsuccessful, but Naruto no longer threated them at every sentence he spoke. Instead, he spoke in short, unfriendly answers, resorting in threats only when he was annoyed by them. Kiba and Hinata quickly learned when to stop talking to the blond, as neither really appreciated the scary threats of said teammate.

"No" Was all Naruto said, before the blanket of sand once again formed underneath his feet. However, before he could resume his training, Kurenai appeared in the training ground

"I'm sorry I'm late, but it took longer than I expected" Kurenai apologized, before taking three sheets of paper from her pouch "But I have something for you" They stared at her, two looking confused, while the other was impassive

"Those are the forms for the Chunnin Exams, which will be held here in Konoha in two weeks." She told them while handing the forms "Here you go. Now, if you don't feel ready for this, you don't have to"

"Will killing be allowed?" Was all Naruto asked. Kurenai sighed, while the other two looked unperturbed. If Naruto had said something like that in their first weeks as genin, both our be shocked at the question, but after so much time around the bloodthirsty blond, it was nothing worth noticing

"Yes Naruto" Kurenai replied tiredly. At first, Kurenai had tried to get to him and change his attitude, but it was to no avail and she simply gave up on it

"I need to further increase my chakra control. What should I do?" All the three were surprised, but only Kurenai didn't let it show. Naruto had never asked for help, believing himself to be strong enough as it were. Regardless of liking his attitude or not, she was his sensei after all

"Try sticking a leaf on your forehead while standing on water. Then two leafs, and so on" She explained him, and then adopted a pensive expression "If you want to improve your control over your Magnet Release, you could try to stick grains of sand" She suggested

Naruto nodded "Very well. Are we going to take any missions during those two weeks before the Chunnin Exams?"

"No, I don't plan to" She replied, blinking "Why do you ask?"

"Then I shall devote myself to training. If you need me, I'll be at Training Ground 42" With that, Naruto walked away

* * *

><p>A week later, Naruto walked the streets of Konoha. He was just leaving Ichiraku Ramen after a quick bite, and now was walking back to Training Ground 42. Few people ever trained there, due to it being right behind Training Ground 44, the feared Forest of Death.<p>

As he walked, unmindful of the people giving him a wide berth as he passed, Naruto saw something curious.

A black-clad ninja, one not from Konoha, given his unfamiliar headband, was lifting a kid by the collar, while his other arm was cocked back, ready to punch the smaller boy. Besides him, there was a blond kunoichi, from the same village, trying to stop the older boy.

Normally, Naruto wouldn't even bother with that sort of thing, but the kid called out to him

"H-hey, mister! Help me" Konohamaru begged.

Naruto paused his walk, turning his head to the two.

"I have no reason to get involved in this"

"Yeah, move along brat, or else you'll get some of this too" Kankuro made the biggest mistake ever, once he turned his fist to Naruto

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, from a fruit stand on the end of the street, a nine inch nail shot out, piercing the Suna nin's hand

"Arhg!" Dropping Konohamaru, Kankuro grabbed his bleeding hand

"You are from Suna" Naruto state "So it's understandable that you do not know the foolishness of threatening me. Regardless, you'll suffer the same"

Two dark tendrils appeared behind Naruto, connected to the black gourd on his back. They shot forward, but before they could reach Kankuro, a wall of sand appeared in front of the Suna nin.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as a redhead appeared from inside a swirl of sand.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior, but there is no reason to hostilities"

"Tch" The black sand retracted as Naruto turned around, walking away

"Wait! Will you be at the Chunnin Exams?" Naruto didn't turn around, but stopped walking and nodded

"What's your name?" The redhead asked

"Uzumaki Naruto" He said, before starring to walk again

"I look forward to fighting you, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Sabaku no Gaara"

* * *

><p>When Naruto returned to 'his' training ground, his mind was still on the encounter he had with the Suna nin minutes ago. More specifically the sand that had sprung up to protect the black-clad one. Was it being controlled by the redhead? Was it some sort of bloodline, similar to his own, but with sand instead of metal? Indeed, Naruto looked forward at fighting that one.<p>

Naruto walked to the middle of the training ground, not bothered in the slightest by the scorching hot temperatures on the Iron Sand that covered the whole extension of the ground.

With a wave of his hand, the iron sand rose and flowed together in many lumps, until it adopted a humanoid appearance. The excess of sand fell in the ground as the clones were finally exactly like Naruto, despite being completely dark grey in color.

The clones walk away from him, while Naruto stood in the same spot, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

'_That's it, time to try my new technique. If I can do this completely automatically, I'll be safe from any kenjutsu users and kunai and shuriken'_ He thinks, before sending the command to his clones.

The clones commanded the sand to merge and form shuriken and kunais, until there were at least hundreds of them floating around the training field. Then, without a sound of signal, all the floating projectiles were launched forward, all converging into a single point of the field

Naruto, for his part, didn't move or made any movement of surprise. He had felt the projectiles through the electromagnetic field around himself. It was a technique he had developed in order to sense any sort of metal-made weapon, as to lower the risk of being hit by a weapon in the back.

As the weapons got closer to him, however, they began to disperse, crumbling away into iron sand.

'_Success' _Naruto thought, opening his eyes _'Now, let's try with denser weapons'_

* * *

><p><em>A Week Later – Ninja Academy of Konoha<em>

As Naruto walked to the academy, he saw both Kiba and Hinata waiting for him. Walking past them, he nodded in greeting, and entered the Academy.

When they got to the third floor, passing the fake one easily, thanks to Hinata's Byakugan, they were greeted by their sensei

"Hello Team 8" She began "I'm glad you're all here, or else I'd have to send you back home"

"What do you mean sensei? I thought you said there was no need for us to come if we didn't want" Kiba asked

"I only said that so you wouldn't feel pressured to enter the exams because of your teammates" She explained "But there's no need to worry about that, right? Go on then, and good luck" Kurenai then disappeared in a swirl of flower petals

No bothered in the slightest, Naruto opened the door and entered, followed by his teammates. As soon as the three got inside, all the other genin turned to them, glaring at the newcomers

Paying no mind to them, Naruto walked to a corner and crossed his arms, glaring back at the other genin. Soon, all of them had lowered their gazes, unable to bear his unforgiving stare.

"So, Naruto, how was your training? Managed to do what you're trying?" Kiba once again tried to strike a conversation. Naruto simply stared at him "Never mind"

"If only for the purpose of the exams, I'll tell you that I've changed my fighting style." The blonde spoke.

Naruto watched interestedly as a Oto genin attacked a fellow Konoha nin with a strange metal gauntlet. Despite it's obvious usefulness, as it seemed to hit the silver haired genin despite missing the punch, Naruto was not worried. He could simply crush the device.

'_Regardless, I should be prepared for his teammates'_ The blonde thought, watching the other two Oto genin. With a mental command, two slim tendrils of sand crawled out of Naruto's gourd, and shot at his targets, piercing them at the tights. The sting was so insignificant that they didn't even notice

He was cut of his musing when a tall, imposing man called out to all the genin, ordering them to get a number and sit down on another room. Ibiki then had his chunnin aides hand out the texts, and he explained the rules of the first test

Naruto stared at the test in front of him for a few seconds. Those questions seemed far beyond what any genin would know, unless they had spent most of their time studying instead of training.

Taking a glance around, he noticed few genin answering their texts. And some of the others were copying their answers. _'Hmm, cheating… I suppose I could just kill a genin and take his text… I wonder' _Looking down, Naruto saw that the Oto genin were answering their texts with ease _'All too easy'_

Closing his eyes and focusing on the magnetic field that existed inside the classroom, Naruto searched for the iron he sent inside the Oto-nin.

That was a new technique he had been working for almost three months. The _Parasitic Iron Worm _Technique. By sending his iron inside a person's bloodstream, he could do a number of things. Killing them with a mental command was the most basic of them. Another was sensing their movements and even controlling them, if they had enough iron on their blood to be controlled magnetically.

Sensing the iron moving inside the arm of the female Oto nin, he began to write down the answers.

"All right maggots! Pencils down!" Ibiki barked. He then proceeded to explain the especial rules to the last question. Naruto paid no mind to what the men was saying. Honestly, he couldn't care less.

He watched bored as genin after genin quit the test, leaving only few teams. He stared at both of his teammates, promises of untold pain and suffering if either of them dared to raise their hands.

"All right, for those of you who stayed behind" Ibiki began "Congratulations, you've passed the First Stage of the Chunnin Exams!"

Many genin cried out, demanding answers and explanations. Naruto paid no mind to what was being spoken. All those kids were making his blood boil. He hadn't killed anyone in quite some time now, and with so many potential victims unprotected…

Suddenly, he sensed four disturbances in his magnetic sensing filed. Kunai, by the feel of them.

A black ball crashed through the window, and then exploded outwards, pinning a banner behind a scantily clad kunoichi wearing a tan trench coat. The banner introduced the next proctor of the chunnin exams, but for that person, Naruto had no need introductions.

The purple hair and hazel eyes give her identity away to him. Mitarashi Anko.

The kunoichi finished talking to Ibiki, and ordered all the genin to follow her to Training Ground 44, or fail instantly. Just as she jumped out the window, hundreds of spear-like black projectiles impaled the wall behind where she had just been

As most of the genin had already cleared out the room, few even noticed what had happened. Ibiki watched as the spears dissolved back into iron sand and crawled to the blonde genin as he walked out

When they arrived, Naruto was still in foul mood, and his team mates reflected that, seeing as they tried to avoid him as much as possible. Anko, however, was blissfully unaware that Naruto was even there.

As she explained, Naruto imagined all the ways he could kill the harlot in front of him.

There was a reason for his hatred of the woman. When Naruto was younger he always used to stay with Anko, and their relationship was close, given the fact that she too felt the scorn of Konohagakure No Sato. However, when Naruto was 8 years old he tried to rush back into Anko's apartment straight after the Academy. Usually he went to Ichiraku Ramen for a couple of hours to meet with the family and hang out with them, but that day he never got that far because of the objects thrown his way. He was cut, bleeding and cold due to the fact that his clothes were shredded. Miserably he ran to the front door, opened it before feeling woozy due to a hit to his head. He almost passed out because of the concussion he had gained before he tried to call out to help. He was ignored but he could hear moaning coming from Anko's room. Body racked with pain, Naruto crawled to the room. Inside, Anko was attempting to get herself fucked out of her mind, and it was slowly getting there from some random Chunin that she picked up. She had had a shitty day at Torture and Interrogation and she was slightly drunk and very horny.

However, when Naruto opened the door bloodied, the Chunin turned and saw him before getting a mask of rage upon his face and snarled at Anko, shoving her off of him and calling her a whore and other insults. After he left Naruto tried to talk to the slightly inebriated Anko who, after the shock wore off, turned to Naruto, not really seeing him, and started hitting him and snarling at him. But the clincher was, when she in her rage, threw him out of her apartment and said that she never wanted to see him again and dubbed him what he never thought she would ever call him. 'Demon Brat'. After that, he ran away and never spoke to her again.

As of that day, the only words he would ever say to her, would be the last she would ever hear.

Anko watched sadly as her former friend walked to a chunnin and picked a scroll, while handing the three forms from his team. She deeply regretted what she had done to the blonde, but she had never worked up the courage to talk to him

When the claxon rang, and the group had gotten their Earth scroll, Naruto shot straight off into the forest and into the trees, teammates in toe.

It took ten minutes for Naruto to find an enemy team. He dropped from the trees and into the ground. However, his teammates noticed, his feet never touched the ground. He was levitating about two feet from the ground.

He floated into the clearing where the Taki team was crouched into a semi-circle, seemly planning. They never saw three black swords flying into their backs.

The swords broke down into black snake-like tendrils, which searched the dead bodies, before one snaked out with a scroll into its maw.

"Uh, Naruto…" Kiba called form behind the blond, who watched dispassionately as the snake crushed Taki's Earth scroll

"Yes?" The blond asked, spinning in the air to face the two genins

"Uh, are you, sorta of, floating?" The Inuzuka asked

"One of my new techniques" The blond explained, while raising a foot to show that his ninja sandals now had metal plates on their sole "Using my Magnetic Release, I can push those plates up, thus floating myself. I call it Magnetic Release: Floating" His teammates comically sweatdropped at the creative name

"Before you ask, yes, those snakes also are a new technique, though you didn't get to see their full potential. Allow me to show" With a weave of his hand, three iron snakes burst from the ground, before shredding the three bodies and taking the body parts into the ground, leaving only objects that could hold some value for an scavenger "I call it Magnetic Release: Carrion Snakes" Naruto explained "Now let's keep moving" with that he rose to the trees, Kiba and Hinata following

* * *

><p>"Duck!" A Ame genin screamed, as him jumped to the side. His female team mate was not quick enough, and got impaled by a black lance "What the fuck!" He screamed looking up to the trees from where the projectile came from.<p>

Both Ame genin eyes widened as a Konoha genin, clad in black, floated down from the tree, arms crossed as he looked down on them

"Hm, you are fast" He said. Without warning, a black lance shot from the ground behind the genin who screamed, impaling him just below the neck "But no enough"

Before the last genin could even move, five scythe-blades shot from behind Naruto, cleaving him in half. A second after he dropped in the ground, Naruto's Carrion Snakes burst from the ground, disappearing seconds later, leaving only their personal objects. A quick glance, and another snake came, snatching the Earth scroll and burying it deep down

"I'm getting tired of Earth scrolls" The blond muttered, before leaving

* * *

><p>Five teams later, Naruto caved in and gave his team a chance to rest. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, floating near the exit of the clearing where they decided to rest. Naruto had taken to have five double-edged scythe-blades floating behind him after the fifth team, as he had gotten tired of creating and dispersing his blades.<p>

Kiba was sitting facing Naruto, simply watching their unofficial team leader as he floated. Despite not having done much, Naruto had kept them running through the Forest of Death in search for the scroll, and both him and Hinata needed a quick rest

His sharp hearing heard the whizzing of kunai and shuriken, but before he could speak, the ninja weapons were closing in his male teammates. He heard Hinata gasp beside him

However, before the projectiles could reach him, they began to disperse into iron dust, falling harmlessly into the ground

"Pathetic" Naruto uttered "I could feel your weapons before they even got into light of sight" Without turning, Naruto sent three of his Scythe-blade into the trees. They heard screams, and the blade came back, each caring an impaled Iwa-nin

They dropped the genin, and one more Naruto's technique made short work of the corpses. However, differently from other times, this time a Heaven Scroll as lying in the ground. It was taken underground by a Carrion Snake, before it rose from the ground in front of Naruto, who grabbed it

"Let's go" With that, Naruto shot of

When they arrived to the tower, his scythe-blades got inside Naruto's gourd, but didn't disappeared

"What now?" Kiba asked, as Hinata read the riddle on the tower. They thought about it for a few minutes, before Hinata suggested they opened the scrolls

"Wow, 1 hour and 20 minutes!"

"Yeah, and take a look, none of them have a scratch on them!" The man said, pointing at the screen that showed Team 8

"Hey look, another team is coming" Someone said, looking at another screen "They're from Suna"

Five days later, all the teams who managed to pass the second portion of the chunnin exams stood in the arena. The Hokage explained what the meaning behind the Chunnin Exams, and them a sickly-looking proctor told them that there would be prelims before the Third Exam

"First Match: Uchiha Sasuke VS Akado Yoroi"

With that, all the contestants minus the two first fighters left to the balcony. Many were giving Naruto odd looks as he floated, but not one was brave enough to ask him about it.

Naruto wachted bored as Sasuke beat Yoroi, Shino beating a sound nin called Zaku and one of the suna genin, Kankuro, beat Yoroi's teammate Tsurugi.

"Next Match: Uzumaki Naruto Vs Tenten" Hayate announced

**Done for now.**

**So, as you've seen, I changed Naruto's fighting style. It's inspired on Joachim, from Catlevania: Curse of the Darkness, and some of Magneto. On a different note, I named the chapters! Yeah, no one cares…**

**Onto more important matters, I was thinking of the pairing for this story, and three things came to mind:**

**1 – Fuu  
>2 – Fem!Gaara<br>3 – No pairing**

**So, I'll put a pool in my profile, you guys can vote there if you want.**

**HOWEVER! - Keep in mind that I might decide for my own, despite the results**


End file.
